Hijos del crack
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: Hijos de varias parejas crack.pesimo resumen pero leean porfavor
1. US x Islandia

esta serie de drables va a tratar de como dice el titulo los hijos de las parejas crack de hetalia.

**hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

America** x Islandia **

Asdis es una niña tranquila de hermoso cabello rubio como el sol,tiene la piel blanca como la leche y un ojo de color azul cielo como su padre mienras el otro es de un pecioso lila como su mañana se levanto temprano y fue al cuarto donde sus padres dormian, al entrar miro al islandes con la cabeza recargada en el pecho del americano mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura,se subio a la cama sin hacer ningun ruido y se acomodo al otro lado de donde reposaba su madre sobre el rubio,se quedaron asi un rato asta que el despertador sono.

-Hi ,cuando llegaste pequeña?-saludo el estadounidense al darse cuenta de la pequeña y tras apagar el molesto aparato la abrazo.

-ase poco-contesto sintiendo que su madre tambien la abrazaba

-que ocurre Asdis tienes ambre?-pregunto el albino

-un poco –dijo y se sonrojo levemente

-ok,preparare hotcakes ve a labarte las manos y a vestirte ¿si?-dijo alegre el americano mientras se sentaba en la cama la niña asintio y se fue a hacer lo dicho.

-no pudimos pedir una niña mejor-solto de pronto Islandia con una leve sonrisa.

-hahaha lo mismo digo-grito el mas alto mientras abrazaba al albino por la cintura para luego darle un beso dulce en los labios que fue correspondido inmediatamente,siguieron asi un rato hasta que la falta de aire se izo presente.

-vamos hay que preparar el desalluno-con eso el albino se paro llendo a la cosina seguido del rubiosin darse cuenta de que esa escena abia sido presenciada por la menor que sonreia alegremente ¡sus padres se querian mucho!se fue emocionada a la cocina difinitivamente ese seria un buen dia.

* * *

gracias por leer alguna queja ,sugerencia,tomate,consejo etc les agradeceria mucho


	2. Escocia X España

**holaaa aqui subiendo otro cap de este fanfic tan raro que se me ocurrio la pareja de hoy fue sugerida por Liz Jones Kirkland **

**hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

**Escocia x España **

-¡PAPA DESPPERTA!-grito una niña ya desesperada pues llevaba aproximadamente 20 minutos intentando despertar a su padre que que con ese grito se sento como resorte en la cama.

-¿que quieres Argante?-bufo el escoces molesto mirando a su pequeña hija que para su desgracia habia heredado la energia y carácter del español con el que estaba casado,pero a cambio la niña tenia ojos verdes oscuros ,el pelo rojo como el fuegoy las pecas que todos en su familia poseian pensaria que es hija suya solamente si no fuera por su piel tostada.

-mama´dice que el desalluno esta listo-dijo alegremente la pequeña

-Bueno pues que esperamos-dijo parandose para luego tomar a su hija y dirijirse a la cocina,una de las cosas que mas amaba de Antonio era su comida.

-toma tomate tomate toma te-canturreaba alegre el español mientras cocinaba ,casi se le cae el sarten del susto al sentir unos brazos fuertes rodear su cintura.-Veo que Argante ya logro despertarte-bromeo volviendo a lo suyo.

-Ya estara listo el desayuno?-el moreno rio ante tal pregunta le encantaba saber que a su marido le gustaba su comida

-y como no si la ultima vez que comi la comida de sus hermanos casi me desmallo-penso –si ya esta listo-coloco la tortilla de papa en un plato y tomando los otros dos se fue a la mesa suguido de Escocia que llevaba los cubiertos y unos a la mesa donde los esperaba su pequeña España coloco un plato lleno de comida frente a ella.

-gracias mami-dijo alegre antes de empezar a comer con ansias

-Buen provecho-dijo el escoces para luego empezar a comer igual o mas ansioso que su hija.

Al terminar el escoces lavo los trastos mientras el moreno le contaba un cuento sobre la epoca pirata a la niña,al volver vio una una escena que le hiso bastante feliz:España dormia en el piso con su pequeña hija en su pecho sonrio ,coloco a la pequeña sobre el mayor de forma que no se callera y los alzo a ambos al estilo princesa ,los llevo al cuarto donde el y Antonio dormian para colocarlos en la cama,cuando ya iba a retirarse sintio un jalon en su camisa, volteo encontrandose con dos pares de ojos verdes somñolientos.

-duerme la siesta con nosostros-hablaron a la misma vez los morenos cosa a la que el mayor no pudo negarse y se acosto en la cama para inmediatamente ser usado de almohada por su amada familia a la cual rodeo con sus brazos, uno a cada lado.

Porque podia ser que no fuera la persona mas paciente o cariñosa del mundo pero con ellos dos le salia de forma natural porque los amaba sin importar cuanto lo exasperaban aveces.

* * *

_gracias por leer :D_


	3. Rusia x Noruega

**hola he aqui una nueva pareja nunca he visto un fanfic de ellos pero me parece una buena pareja**

hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

Rusia x Noruega

Se desperto tranquilo no tenia ganas de moverse de la comoda posicion en la que estaba.

Rusia tenia las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas ,los brazos rdeando la pequeña cintura del noruego y su rostro escondido en la nuca de este,el representante nordico adoraba despertar asi aunque no lo dijera porque a diferencia de lo que pensaban todos el ruso emitia una calides que a el le parecia bastante agradable;de pronto reparo en un detalle o mas bien dos ,dos pequeños bultos sobresalian de entre las cobijas.

-Anfisa,Agnetha-llamo el noruego apartando el cuerpo del ruso del suyo para sentarse recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido de inconformidad

-si mama´?-hablaron al mismo tiempo las niñas quitandose las cobijas de encima,tenian la apariencia de niñas de 8 años,poseian pelo rubio casi albino,piel palida como la nieve y eran la copia una de la otra seria imposible diferenciarlas de no ser por sus hojos Anfisa tenia el hojo derecho azul y el izquierdo lila,Agnetha tenia el ojo derecho lila y el izquierdo azul.

-Privet pequeñas-saludo el ruso sentado una vez sentado en la cama

-Privet papi-saludaron las niñas que habian heredado la aterradora sonrisa de Rusia pero la madures de Noruega

-Queriamos despertarlos para desallunar-tambien tenian la costumbre de hablar siempre al mismo tiempo.

-que les gustaria que prepare de desallunar?-pregunto el noruego mirandolas con cariño

-nosotras ya preparamos el desalluno-gritaron alegres al mismo tiempo-bajen porfavor-con eso salieron corriendo del cuarto de los mayores

-vamos-ordeno el noruego parandose pero el ruso fue mas rapido,rodeo con su brazo la cintura de su pareja y lo jalo hacia si sentandolo en su regazo.

-buenos dias para ti tambien Norvegiya-dijo el ruso para despues besar al noruego en los labios de forma dulce y perezosa siendo correspondido tranquilamente.

-Buenos dias-respondio en cuanto se separaron-devemos bajar con las niñas-ordeno ahora si siendo obedecido.

Al bajar esperaban encontrar un desastre en todos lados y una comida mas quemada que los scones de Inglaterra pero al llegar vieron una gran ensalada de frutas en rodajitas huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.

-ta-ran-dijeron las gemelas sonriendo alegremente-pruebenlo-hablo Agnetha-no se preocupen ya lavamos los trastos-continuo Anfisa

La familia se sento a comer en la mesa y la verdad es que las pequeñas no cocinaban nada mal.

Todos se encontraban en la sala:Noruega leia sentado en el sillon mas grande con Rusia tumbado en el con la cabeza en sus piernas, las niñas tambien leian sentadas juntas en el sillon individual,el relog sono indicando las 9 pm

-Hora de dormir niñas-hablo el escandinabo

-si-contestaron las niñas marcaron la pagina en la que se quedaron-buenas noches papi –se acercaron al ruso y depositaron un beso en una de sus mejillas cada una-buenas noches mami-repitieron la operación co el noruego ganandose una sonrisa por parte de este ,ellas tambien sonrieron para luego subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches-dijeron los padres de las pequeñas al unisono

-vamonos a dormir nosotros tambien-pidio el Ruso tallandose los ojos para luego subir las escaleras seguido del inexpresivo oji-azul

Al llegar a su cuarto cada uno se puso su pijama para luego acostarse en la cama ,Noruega se recosto sobre el pecho fuerte de su marido y sonrio levemente al ser abrazado por el mayor.

-jeg elsker deg-murmuro el noruego acurrucandose mas aun en el comodo cuerpo de su amado

-yo tambien te amo-contesto el mas alto acariciando los cabellos de su gran amor porque con el tenia ahora lo que habia soñado toda su vida,una familia,una vida tranquila y amor sobre todo amor porque en su casa eso era algo que nunca faltaba y el no podia ser mas feliz.

* * *

** gracias por leer**


	4. España x Inglaterra

**Hola,deje un poco abandonado este fanfic pero no se preocupen subire mas capitulos**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

España x Inglaterra

-Papa´,papa´,papa´-gritaba una linda niña de aspecto de 6 años palida como la leche,con ojos grandes de color verde esmeralda y unas cejas gruesas como las de su madre,corriendo hacia la cama donde dormia tranquilamente su padre-papa´ despierta!-grito la niña saltando sobre la cama de sus padres

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sentandose y mirando a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-esta saliendo mucho humo de la cocina-grito asustada

-demonio-se paro y tomo a su hija para salir corriendo hacia la cocina,al llegar vio un monton de humo que traia un olor a quemado

-Artur¿Qué haces?-pregunto el español al entrar a la cocina

-preparo el desalluno-respondio simplemente el britanico

-y que cocinas que hay tanto humo-pregunto curioso el castaño

-scones-respondio el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-yo quiero!-grito emocionada la niña

-esas cosas saben horrible-reclamo el castaño con cara de miedo

-claro que no,a Catrina tambien le gustan-contradijo el rubio sonriendo con orgullo

-mami me das un scone porfavor?-pidio la pequeña jalando levemente el chaleco verde que usaba el britanico

-claro my love-le dijo sonriendo,tomo una bandeja con dichos panesitos,los coloco en la mesa y regreso a la cocina por te´ y leche

-gracias mama'-la pequeña se sento

-toma-el castaño le dio un platito con un scone y un botecito de chocolate con una cuchara

-gracias-dijo tomando la cuchara para untarle un poco de chocolate a su panecillo-¿tu no comeras?-pregunto al ver que el español no probaba bocado

-emm…yo…me preparare un sandwich,enseguida buelvo-se paro y fue a la cocina-¿no cres que se pueda quemar?-le pregunto al rubio al ver que preparaba te irviente

-es para nosotros-sonrio y se giro para darle un beso ligero en los labios y volver a lo suyo

-te amo,lo sabes ¿verdad?-le susurro al oido abrazandose a su cintura

-si-sonrio sonrojadose levemente-yo tambien te amo-declaro

-yo tambien los amo-se escucho una vocesita dulce y alegre

-y nosotros a ti-el castaño extendio su brazo y la niña fue corriendohacia ellos,se dieron un abrazo familiar y se quedaron asi un rato,su familia era extraña pero asi eran felices y con eso les bastaba

* * *

**Gracias por leer,si quieren sugerir una pareja me alegraran mucho :D**


	5. Rusia x Italia

**holaaaa,no saben la alegria que me da subir otro capirulo,ultimamente no habia podido por exeseso de ocupaciones pero intentare actualizar este y mis demas fics :D**

* * *

Rusia x Italia

En una casa de Venecia llena de flores de todos tipos la calma era algo que se respiraba todos los dias

-buenos dias!-grito alegre Feliciano saliendo de la cocina con una gran olla llena de pasta

-buenos dias mamá-saludo Dimitry un niño alegre de 10 años,castaño,de hermosos ojos lilas llenos de inocencia,palido como la nieve al igual que su padre pero de cuerpo y facciones delicadas como su madre

-buenos dias querido-saludo el enorme ruso,sentado en la mesa con su pequeño

-hice pasta!ve-dijo con alegria el castaño mayor

-que rico-dijeron al unisono los ojililas,se pusieron a comer tranquilamente y decidieron salir a dar un paseo

-que alegria-se regozijo el menor que llevava un lindo traje de marinero azul marino con una boina blanca que lo hacia ver adorable,corriendo alegre hacia la puerta de la casa

-ve-dijo el italiano saliendo con su hijo y su marido,se estaban divirtiendo mucho,caminaron por el parque y se hacercaron a un estanque donde nadaban unos patitos con su madre

-hijo,esperanos aquí ¿da?,volveremos enceguida da-y los mayores se movieron a prisa para volver cuanto antes con su retoño que miraba alegre a los patitos

-que lindos!,¿quieren ser mis amigos?-le pregunto el niño a los animales cuando estos se acercaron

-¿Por qué alguien querria ser amigo de alguien tan raro?-se mofo un chico que aparentaba unos 15 años

-¿me hablas a mi?-la sonrisa le desaparecio del rostro

-ademas de ridiculo,tonto jajajaja-se burlo cruelmente el mayor

-eso no se dice kolkolkolkolkol-empezo a reir de forma macabra mientras un aura oscura se desprendia a su alrededor

-he?-el chico se sintio aterrado al ver semejante imagen y aun mas cuando el niño se paro y se le abalanzo a su llugular

-eso fue muy grosero kolkol-Dimitry preciono el cuello del mayor con una fuerza increible para sus pequeñas manitas,lo solto cuando sus pomulos se pusieron morados-deves ser mas amable¿no crees?-le dijo sonriendo de forma infantil y amable

-s-s-si-tartamudeo antes de salir corriendo muerto de panico

-cuack,cuack(mis efenctos de sonido no son muy buenos)-grazno un pato hacercandose a el

-que mono-dijo acariciando su cabecita sin darse cuenta de que era observado por sus padres

-te dije que algo devia sacar de ti,ve-comento Veneciano observando a su lindo y adorable hijo

-me alegra que se pueda proteger solo da-contesto el ruso con una sonrisa infantil

-vamos nos espera-se acerco al niño con una bolsa de pan para los patos en las manos,pasaron un dia hermoso como seguramente tendrian muchos mas,mientras no les diera un ataque de ira a los ojilas que sin importar que tan peligrosos fueran Feliciano adoraba y lo adoraban a el.

* * *

**Gracias por leer,¿Me merezco un review? :D**


End file.
